


By the Barricades of Hell

by Vampyrefaerie524



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby is a badass, Gabe isn't dead, Gen, Lucifer like a boss, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampyrefaerie524/pseuds/Vampyrefaerie524
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Longer, and I think a bit rambling at times, but give poor San a break, yeah?</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thebiffstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebiffstar/gifts).



Sam walked into the motel room of the week, with pie and cheeseburgers, not expecting to hear an argument. If anything, he thought his idiot brother and Dean's oblivious angel would have taken the time he was out to talk to each other and start having loud, raunchy sex. Not argue about... Whatever it was that they were arguing about.

"So what?" Dean asked.

"There are only a few archangels left, Dean. You can't have all of them at your beck and call."

"Yes, I know. But you can't tell me that you don't want their help too, Cas."

"I do, but that does not mean that we can just go and ask for help whenever you want."

"But they owe us, Cas. You should know that! Hell,  _I_  know that, and you know how I am!"

"Um, guys..." Sam interjected, but he was quickly overrun.

"Dean, I do not understand why you are being so stubborn about this! We need the archangels to like us so that they do not smite us when we go to free Lucifer from the Cage!"

"Wait, wait, wait. When did we decide to free Lucifer again?? We only just put him back, and I lost my soul, Castiel! MY SOUL!!!!!"

"Keep up, Sammy. We decided this two weeks ago!"

"Dean, I have been at Bobby's for a month!!" 

"Oh yeah..."

"Sam, we decided that it would be the best course of option. Also, I suspect that freeing Lucifer will mean that Adam and Michael are freed as well. Perhaps they will allow us to reside in peace, now that we have found Father to keep them in line."

"Repeat that for me? I thought you just said that we found God. Didn't we all think that he was dead??"

"Yeah, about that... While you were gone, Chuck called..."

Sam looked over at Dean, who was shifting uncomfortably in his seat."

"Well? I'm waiting. What did Chuck have to say?"

"Well, um, you see, Sam..."

"What Dean is trying to inform you of is that it was not Chuck that called us. It was my Father."

"Chuck is God? But I thought he was a Prophet?"

"Apparently not."

"Ah." Sam replied. He felt a little faint, so he slowly blinked down at Dean.

"Sammy, are you okay?"

"I think so... Nope." he crumpled to the floor, unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Longer, and I think a bit rambling at times, but give poor San a break, yeah?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to thebiffstar and their Samandriel headcanon

"-am, Sam, wake up!"

Was that Dean? Sam didn't know what he was feeling. It was... wet. What did he know that was wet? Oh, right, the pie. What pie? The pie that he must have landed on when he fainted, that's right! Why did he faint again? Oh right, because...

"You two are idiots. And what does my dumbass angel boyfriend have to say about this??"

"Sam, what do you mean angel boyfriend? I am the only o-" Dean stopped abruptly. 

"I've known about you and Cas since Christmas."

"But we weren't even together then!"

"Really? But, I thought-"

"You thought what, Samuel?"

"I thought you were screwing! That's why I'm not surprised that you are together!"

"Then what do you mean about your angel boyfriend?"

"Three guesses."

"Alright, bitch. Not Lucifer, you are shocked about him, so Gabriel, Samandriel, or Raphael. Now, Alfie is too young for you, and Raphael is too much if a dick, so... You're dating the douche trickster that killed me!?"

"I'm as surprised as you are, and you're damn right Alfie is too young for me, he's my goddamned son!"

"You have a friggin' son and you didn't tell me!?"

"Of course not! I didn't raise him, or carry him, that was all Gabe, as long as he promise that Alfie would be safe. But as soon as he looked away, that bitch Naomi had him kidnapped and raised in the garrison."

"I am sorry, Sam, but why are you talking in the present tense? I thought that you hated me for killing him"

"I had to pretend Cas, but he isn't dead. I had Gabe switch him with a fake when we weren't looking."

"And how is that damn wacko alive, anyways?"

"Gabe convinced Lucifer to spare him, promised he would stay out of it."

"So why did he fake his own damn death? It only hurt you."

"Because he could already feel my emotions through a bond, and knew that I felt his pain as my own."

"I am sorry for the pain I caused you, with the death of your son Samuel."

"It's fine, Cas. Forgotten. I don't blame you for anything. It is all Naomi's fault, anyways."

"Damn right it's that bitch's fault! She screwed with my head, and Cas's, and Kevin's. I'm surprised you don't want to kill her, with the way she treated your son."

"Dean, she took him, yeah, but she was never able to make him not my son. He has Gabriel's and my blood in him. There was no way that he wouldn't be a rebellious child. So, in that way, she didn't do anything to him," my tone turned bitter, "except take him from a family that loved him and try to turn him into a clone."

Dean came over and hugged my while Cas put his hand on my arm. "Sammy, he's okay, I promise. You will get your family back. Now, why don't you tell us why you're really scared to let Lucifer out."

"I'm afraid he'll kill Gabriel, alright! Gabe was a big part of why I was able to send us to Hell, so his mercy won't exist anymore."

"I know my brothers, Sam" Cas consoled, "and if I know them, they will have neutralized each other and rekindled their love for each other."

Dean swiveled his head to stare at Cas. "By 'love,' you mean...?"

"I mean like the love I feel for you, or Sam feels for my brother."

"They had better leave Adam out of their incesty shenanigans" Dean threatened, shaking his fist and everything. I shrugged, knowing that whatever happened in the Cage was as much Michael and Lucifer as it was Adam and me. I also knew that Dean was too late to threaten the angels; Adam had been pulled into the triangle almost immediately as he got there. He was willing, and I couldn't have stopped them even if I tried. So I let them be. I never joined, and they never forced me, knowing my connection to their dear brother. I was sure that if Lucifer got out of the Cage, then Michael and Adam would too, if only to stay with their beloved.


End file.
